Templar
“Against the law? The law is a convenience, a tool for us to use as we will, not a yoke bound to our necks. Laws are guidelines, not rules cast in iron. Stretching them is not the same as breaking them, my young apprentice. Take that to heart, for if you accuse me again, I will have your heartserved cold.” ―Zelgado De’Draigee, human templar Templars are civil servants within a city‐state’s government organization commonly referred to as a “temple,” “bureau,” or “order.” Each templar swears obedience to his temple, and absolute fealty to his sorcerer‐king. In return, the sorcerer‐king grants them spell power stolen from the elemental planes. In most city‐states, templars are the ultimate authority—judge, jury, and executioner. Templars police and administer the city‐states, and serve other civil roles ranging from general to jailor and from tax collector to garbage collector. Making a Templar Templars can cast a number of divine spells each day, as granted by their lord. If necessary they can be a destructive fighting force, but they serve much better as officers of slave‐soldiers, mercenaries, or undead. Their wide array of available skills reflects the equally wide array of roles that Templars fill as servants of the sorcererkings and queens. Abilities: If you want to make good use of your templar spells and you secular aptitude, you’ll need a high Charisma. As with any melee‐oriented class, Strength is a key ability for templars and Constitution provides you with increased ht points as usual. Races: While the need for religion and divine magic is nearly universal on Athas, the need for specialized militant priest–bureaucrats is peculiar to large city‐states dominated by sorcerer‐kings. While in theory, no sentient race is precluded from the templar class, in practice, a sorcerer‐king grant spells only to those who he wants to represent him. Humans dominate the templar priesthoods of all city‐states except for New Giustenal. Dwarves, muls, and half‐elves commonly become templars in many cities, while elves are less commonly accepted. Templars of other races are rare or unheard–of in most cities. Alignment: A templar’s alignment must be within one step of his sorcerer‐king’s (that is, it may be one step away on either the lawful–chaotic axis or the good–evil axis, but not both). Because of that, templars are almost never good. The laws they uphold are corrupt; the monarchs they serve are arguably the vilest creatures on the face of Athas, and often the templars are cruel and unjust themselves. However, many templars take considerable pride in the prosperity and magnificence of their citystate, and in the well–oiled machine of their order. Templars are most commonly lawful neutral or lawful evil. Class Features Alignment: A templar's alignment must be within one step of her sorcer-monarch's, along either the law/chaos axis or the good/evil axis. Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 5d4 × 10 Cp (average 125 Cp). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 Cp or less. Class Skills The templar's class skills are: Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Wis), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Psicraft(Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Advancement Table Weapon and Armor Proficiency Templars are proficient in all simple and martial weapons. Templars are proficient in light and medium armor and shields (except tower shields). Spellcasting A templar casts divine spells drawn from the Templar Spell List. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a templar must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a templar’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the templar’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a templar can cast only a certain number of spells per day of each spell level. Her base daily spell allotment is given on the table above. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score. Unlike other divine spellcasters, a templar’s selection of spells is extremely limited. a templar begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new templar level, she gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Templar Spells Known. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a templar knows is not affected by her Charisma score; the numbers on Table: Templar Spells Known are fixed. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered templar level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a templar can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the templar loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. a templar may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. She cannot swap any spells gained from her domains. A templar need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Templars use their sorcerer-monarch's sigil as a divine focus to cast spells. Assume Domain *Note: Greyed out names are not available for worship, as those sorcerer-monarchs are dead. You are assigned two domains based on your sorcerer-monarch. Each domain gives you access to a domain spell at each spell level you can cast, from 1st on up, as well as a granted power. You get the granted powers of both the assumed domains, and add both domain spells to your list of spells known. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table: Templar Spells Known. They cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. Orisons Templars learn a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Templar Spells Known. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Sigil (Sp) Every templar receives a sigil that is the sign of their rank and station as a templar within their city’s templarate. The form of the sigil is unique to each city-state, but is always unmistakable for what it is. The sigil serves as your divine focus, and also allows you to use the spell-like powers arcane mark, purify food and drink, and slave scent a combined total of times equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier per day. These are spell-like abilities and do not count against your total of spells per day. Secular Aptitude (Ex) At 1st level, you gain Secular Authority as a bonus feat. In addition, you receive a competence bonus to Secular Authority checks equal to half your class level. Judgment (Su) Starting at 1st level, a templar can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. Starting when the judgment is made, the templar receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. At 1st level, a templar can use this ability once per day. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, the templar can use this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. The templar must participate in the combat to gain these bonuses. If she is frightened, panicked, paralyzed, stunned, unconscious, or otherwise prevented from participating in the combat, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until she can participate in the combat again. When the templar uses this ability, she must select one type of judgment to make. As a swift action, she can change this judgment to another type. If the templar is evil, she receives profane bonuses instead of sacred, as appropriate. Neutral templars must select profane or sacred bonuses. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. :Destruction: The templar is filled with divine wrath, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every three templar levels she possesses. :Healing: The templar is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the templar to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the templar is alive and the judgment lasts. The amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three templar levels she possesses. :Justice: This judgment spurs the templar to seek justice, granting a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every five templar levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. :Piercing: This judgment gives the templar great focus and makes her spells more potent. This benefit grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. This bonus increases by +1 for every three templar levels she possesses. :Protection: The templar is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. This bonus increases by +1 for every five templar levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the templar. :Purity: The templar is protected from the vile taint of her foes, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five templar levels she possesses. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. :Resiliency: This judgment makes the templar resistant to harm, granting DR 1/magic. This DR increases by 1 for every five levels she possesses. At 10th level, this DR changes from magic to an alignment (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) that is opposite the templar’s. If she is neutral, the templar does not receive this increase. :Resistance: The templar is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of energy resistance against one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when the judgment is declared. The protection increases by 2 for every three templar levels she possesses. :Smiting: This judgment bathes the templar’s weapons in a divine light. The templar’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. At 6th level, the templar’s weapons also count as one alignment type (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The type selected must match one of the templar’s alignments. If the templar is neutral, she does not receive this bonus. At 10th level, the templar’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (but not for reducing hardness). Second Judgment (Ex) At 8th level, whenever a templar uses her judgment ability, she selects two different judgments, instead of one. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, she can change one of these judgments to another type. Third Judgment (Ex) At 16th level, whenever a templar uses her judgment ability, she selects three different judgments, instead of just two. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, the templar can change one of these judgments to another type. True Judgment (Su) At 20th level, a templar can call true judgment down upon a foe during combat. Whenever a templar uses her judgment ability, the templar can invoke true judgment on a foe as a swift action. Once declared, the templar can make a single melee (or ranged attack, if the foe is within 30 feet) against the target. If the attack hits, it deals damage normally and the target must make a Fortitude save or die. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the templar's level + the templar's Wisdom modifier. Regardless of whether or not the save is made, the target creature is immune to the templar's true judgment ability for 24 hours. Once this ability has been used, it cannot be used again for 1d4 rounds. Playing a Templar A templar can take the fighter’s place in the front ranks of a party or ensorcel his foes from a distance like a cleric. While you aren’t quite as good as either a dedicated fighter or a dedicated cleric or psion in those roles, you’re reasonably effective in either, and you can change roles on a round‐by‐round basis as needed. As a templar, you believe the acquisition of power and influence is a worthy end in itself. By having power, you can effect your will in the world, be it good or bad. Those who have or seek power deserve your respect, while those who have power but fail to use it deserve your derision. You adventure out of a desire to gain more power and influence in every quest. Drawn by your power, others follow your lead, and you are happy to command them. Religion The reverence of templars and their respective sorcerer‐monarch varies greatly with the city‐state. Some rulers, like Hamanu or Lalali‐Puy, claim they are gods and demand their citizen and templars to worship them as such. Other, like Nibenay and Andropinis, only require service, not worship, from their templars. Other Classes Templars sometimes clash with druids and elemental clerics, who represent an older, more primal relationship between mortal, nature, and the elements. Templars tend to tolerate these “primitive priests,” as long as the druids and clerics do not share their opinions that sorcerer‐kings are usurpers of profane divine elemental power. Templars get along with most other classes very well, provided of course that a templar is in charge. Combat Most of a templar’s spells target a single target or have a range of touch, so you are most effective when you single out and focus upon defeating a single opponent. Your spells that affect areas are limited mostly to cones, which means you need to be on or near the front lines to get the greatest effect from them. Even if you come close to being effective as a fighter or cleric in his chosen field, you’re certainly not as effective as a fighter and a cleric. Outside combat, use your secular authority to its greatest advantage, securing troops and resources for when it happens. If you have a cleric or other healer in the group, save your cures for emergency healing, since a cleric can spontaneously convert their spells into healing ones. If no other healer is present, save it to heal yourself and your allies after combat. Advancement You don’t necessarily profit most from remaining a templar throughout your advancement, since you will lose all your spellcasting abilities in case you displease your sorcerer‐king, or in the remote possibility your sorcerer‐king dies. If you do multiclass, picking an arcane or psionic class is an excellent choice, especially one that has Charisma as a key ability. Alternatively, you might consider beginning your career as either a wizard or as a wilder, then multiclassing into a templar. Assign as many skill points as possible to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive, since these will be helpful in politics even if you are stripped out of your spells. For feats, take the Negotiator feat and also consider metamagic feats, such as Silent Spell and Empower Spell. Templars on Athas “Power does not corrupt men. Fools, however, if they get into a position of power, corrupt power.” ―Gorg the mad Templar duties typically prevent them from adventuring in the standard sense. They often serve missions for their superiors, typically to recover an important item, assassinate a troublemaker, force the hand of a merchant house or barter with an elf tribe. But that is not to say that templars cannot pursue their own interests. While all templars are technically bound to their civil service positions on a daily basis, a sufficient bribe can buy them a few days of freedom and adventure, as long as they do not get caught going against the interests of their temple or sorcerer‐king. Most templars who do adventure, do so for personal power, seeking to acquire items of great power, or for money or fame to impress their lord or superiors. Daily Life A templar remains ever ready to face the challenges of the Athasian life. Without the need to rest, study or pray for their powers, templars can leap up in pursuit of whatever their templarate requires them to do. Templars often possess the charisma and take‐charge attitude required of great leaders, but many suffer from an inability to empathize with those they lead. Templars respect the pursuit of might and its use, and they often minimize the value of those who adhere to other philosophies. Even among themselves, templars tend to be contentious, battling for power over the cost of another one. Notables Living in the shadow of their sorcerer‐king, templars who develop too much power and influence are usually executed without a second thought. Nonetheless, there are a few who manage to hide their powers and postpone this unavoidable fate. The most famous templar of the Tyr Region managed to do what was thought to be impossible: succeed the throne of a sorcerer‐king. Tithian of Mericles helped in the assassination plot to kill King Kalak of Tyr and in return was put into the throne by Agis of Asticles and his allies. Organizations While not all templars are members of the same bureau or even the same city‐state, they all have the same basic organization. These organizations vary dramatically from one place to the other, however. The city‐state of Kurn, for instance, only employs those who genuinely wish to protect and serve the people, whereas the members from Eldaarich are chosen only from the most brutal, cruel, and vicious members from the templar’s families. Regardless, a templarʹs daily life allows little free time. Waking hours not spent in direct service to the templarate, on patrol, or on the field of battle are filled with martial training, divine study, and bureaucratic activities. NPC Reactions Templars who do not show affiliation with their citystate’s templarate rarely elicit an unusual reaction from others. To most they might seem as a fighter or perhaps a cleric. Those who know or their connection or see evidence of it, such as their sigil or typical clothing react depending on their attitude toward the templar’s sorcerer‐king (or bureau). This reaction is one step closer to hostile if the sorcerer‐monarch is feared or hated by that individual (which is the most likely scenario). The reaction is one step closer to friendly if that individual is directly associated with that sorcerer‐monarch. Clerics, druids, and others who are deeply entrenched with a moral outlook view the templar’s choice with great suspicion, and their reaction is one step closer to hostile regardless of the templar’s sorcerer‐monarch.